Bullet
by ThatOneGuyWhoYouThinkYouKnow
Summary: She had regret, tons and tons of it. Although, in the last moments, she'll be able to rest happily. Warnings: Angst, OOC-ness, more angst, Death, Oc's, CanonXCanon, one-sided!OCXCanon and TYL! Hope you enjoy and review. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Re-written to be better than before.


**_Bullet:_**

_There he was, walking through the doors, the church doors. Off to be wed. Wedded to someone who isn't me, Suoh Ruka._  
_Yet, I stand here only watching. Watching from the side the bride is supposed to stand. Now I wait, wait for him to be out of reach forever._  
_He's finally there, he stands there smiling his, oh so perfect smile. He waits for his bride, his love. The girl he loves since middle school, the school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko._

_The wide doors open again, to show him his angel. Though, I wish to think cruel comments, I know that standing before me is a dazzling woman. With that pure white dress, that screamed how pure and innocent she is. Though, she is off to be wed to a mafia don, with full acknowledgment, of his occupation. She still loves him._

_-_

_They finally meet, and everybody's on the edge of their chairs. Tears gathering in all the eyes of women in room. I stand there not yet crying, but smiling fakely at the couple. Tears, they now irritate my green eyes, but not with the happiness, with all the regret stored inside me._

_Regret that I never told him, that, while he was in love with her I was in love with him._  
_In love with his smile that always warmed me up, that was always so sweet and adorable._  
_With the silent bravery._  
_How he grew up to become who he is today._  
_How he became that strong person. _  
_No the person that was just hidden inside all along._

_-_

_They were now married, as they had just sealed it with a kiss. I cry, harshly. Hoping all would believe I was happy for them. That nobody would see the truth, the truth that tore my every fiber in side me apart._

_-_

**_BAM!_**

_Wedding crashers. I would have laugh if I had forgot this was a mafia wedding for the strongest family in the underground. Of course I'm not that stupid, this enemy obviously has a goal, a goal that somebody important had to die. If only I know who would die, Gokudera? Yamamoto? Lambo? Or maybe even me?_

_Screaming came from left and right, all the women in the room, none acted tough._

_"Che, why don't you just shut up now?" I snap, it earns me a look from __**him**__. "Yeah, yeah. bring 'er here, and go and get 'em boss!"_

_"Eh? No, Tsu-kun! Don't go," Kyoko cries out._

_I hold her back from trying to go back into her__** 'safe zone'**__, which was __**'Tsu-kun's'**__ arms._

_"Now now, Sasagawa or __**Sawada**__ whatever, I know you want to go back into bosses arms but, right now," I pointed to all the fights. "Is not the right time."_

_The orange hair woman scowls, with her bright, puffy red eyes._

_I sigh, "I'll make sure you're in his arms before you know it, I would rather die than fail," I give her a cheesy smile._

_I then tore off my expensive dress, revealing my shorts and tank top._  
_Gun in hand, I motion for Kyoko to go first._  
_I look around watching out for stray bullets, and tonfas. You have to be sure._

_"AH! Tsu-kun!" the woman squeals weakly as she dashs to him._

_Was? Was she running towards the boss! I thought I just told her she would get her chance! She'll just get in the way._

**_BANG!_**

_No. I run, __**Sawada**__ Kyoko you will not get hit. I push her, perfectly. She lands right into __**his**__ arms. But now here I am, on my knees, coughing up blood._

_They both stare, wide eyes, as if they had seen a ghost. Ha, maybe they did, my ghost._

_"You freaking stupid girl!" I yell as blood began to clog my throat once more. I lay on my back, breathing heavily. "I told you would get in the way! I also told you that you will be able to see the boss!"_

_Tears ran down both of our cheeks. I, don't want to die now, with this regret. I put pressure on my wound, covering my hand with that warm crimson colour._

_As the three of us get surrounded by allies and Vongola members alike. I knew the outcome, we had just won._

_"Heh, ahahahaha!" I laugh, causing the dripping blood to cover more of my dark brown hair. Tears poured down my pale face. "Who would have thought that I, one of the strongest members in Vongola would die like this!? Saving some girl, who doesn't know how to listen!" crazy, I am completely crazy now._

_"Ruka, I'm sorry,"_

_"Boss? What's the problem! I protected Sasagawa!" I feel anger, why was I not dead yet, and why was the boss apologizing?_

_"But, why? Everyone knows you hate her so much, but yet, you..." I saw his golden eyes, glimmer slightly._

_"Though, you got stronger because of Reborn, you're still 'No-good Tsuna' aren't you?" a bloody grin. "I did this for you, you love her so if she's happy, your happy, and if your happy I'm fantastic, because, I love you."_

_Silence only follows her words._

_The birds didn't sing, not even Hibird._  
_The wind settles._  
_The sky darkens, and the rain made no sound._  
_Not the slightest pitter - patter._

_Because it was a sign, a sign that screamed to them, that she had just took her last breath._  
_A sign that told them that, they won't be able to smile, laugh, cry, sing, dance, and age with her._  
_Because she is gone, and nobody could say otherwise._


End file.
